warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
The Hypo-Chondri-Cat
'The Hypo-Chondri-Cat '''is a ''Merrie Melodies short, released in 1950. Plot Bert and Hubie help themselves to a warm fire and some cheese in their new home, until they encounter Claude Cat. A chase then ensues, but Claude freezes up before he passes an open window. Fearing he might catch pneumonia, he pops pills and takes his temperature. Realizing he's a hypochondriac, both mice play up on this by suggesting Claude is turning himself all sorts of colors (including tartan!) before dismissing him as a hopeless case. Claude breaks down and persuades the mice to save his life. Claude ends up in an operating theatre, where the mice prepare a fake operation by slicing up some cheese. Believing them to be operating on himself, Claude passes out in "pain" and goes into a surrealistic nightmare. Claude reawakens, not realizing he's wearing a white gown and fake wings. He sees Bert and Hubie crying over his grave, and the pair are in "shock" when they see him as a "ghost". With the aid of an x-ray machine, he believes them and begs again for their help. They lead him to a cliff with a sign pointing to "cat Heaven," but despite him saying he can't fly, they shove him off the cliff. Claude does fly, but he doesn't realize that they tied a helium balloon to his back. "Farewell, you poor earthly creatures", says Claude to the mischievous rodents as he flies towards the moon. Gallery Censorship On ABC the part where Hubie slaps Bertie several times is shortened.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-h.aspx Deleted ending According to the storyboard (included as a bonus feature on the Looney Tunes Golden Collection Volume 1 DVD set), this cartoon originally was to have had one more scene at the end, which didn't appear in the final cut of the cartoon; As Claude Cat floats via balloon to "Cat Heaven," Hubie and Bertie are shown inside the house, in front of the fireplace, roasting cheese clumps (shaped like marshmallows) on toothpicks. Claude is seen through the window, blissfully drifting skyward. Availability *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1, Disc 3 *DVD - Looney Tunes Spotlight Collection: Volume 1, Disc One *Blu-Ray/DVD - Looney Tunes Mouse Chronicles, Disc 2 (original opening Color Rings restored) References Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Blue Ribbon Category:Blue Ribbon shorts Category:Hubie and Bertie Category:Hubie and Bertie shorts Category:Claude Cat Category:Claude Cat shorts Category:Directed by Chuck Jones Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:Story by Michael Maltese Category:Written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Animated by Ben Washam Category:Animation by Ben Washam Category:Cartoons animated by Ben Washam Category:Animated by Lloyd Vaughan Category:Animation by Lloyd Vaughan Category:Cartoons animated by Lloyd Vaughan Category:Animated by Ken Harris Category:Animation by Ken Harris Category:Cartoons animated by Ken Harris Category:Animated by Philip Monroe Category:Animation by Philip Monroe Category:Cartoons animated by Philip Monroe Category:Layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoon layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Backgrounds by Peter Alvarado Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Peter Alvarado Category:Film Editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects by Treg Brown Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with voices by Mel Blanc Category:Voiced by Stan Freberg Category:Voices by Stan Freberg Category:Voice Characterizations by Stan Freberg Category:Cartoons with voices by Stan Freberg Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl Stalling Category:1950 Category:1950 films Category:1950 shorts Category:1950s shorts Category:1950s films Category:1950s